


A Study In Control Freak

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Snooker!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck是斯诺克界新兴的年轻天才球员，而且还沾着他父亲世界冠军的光芒——虽然Chuck自己更愿意称之为“阴影”——所以成为职业球手之后，聚光灯对着他们闪亮的频率也越来越高。因为行程密集，他儿子连着打了两个排名赛和一个大师赛，他们已经有段时间没滚过床单了。Herc希望Chuck的异常不是因为性受挫。因为，是的，他也有点儿想要。挺想的。……他妈的非常想念Chuck的屁股。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Control Freak

“该死！你们这些该死的红球今天就是跟我过不去。该死，该死！”  
年轻的球手沮丧地把球杆和架杆一起往红球堆中间一扔，一屁股坐到了球台边上。红球被两根球杆打散，毫无章法地跟其他彩球混到一起。  
“Oi！离球桌远点。你的西裤会被巧粉毁掉。”他的教练（同时是他父亲）拿着两听苏打水过来，朝他扔了一罐。他站得离球桌顶上的那盏大灯远远的。  
“无所谓，反正回去也得洗。”Chuck Hansen接过饮料，撇了撇嘴，挪了挪屁股更往里靠了点儿，活动了会儿酸疼的肩膀，开始解自己黑色衬衫的袖扣，把袖子往胳膊上卷。“这灯真热，我都要出汗了。我们能关了它吗？”他看了眼饮料。“——嘿，说真的，老家伙？这个时间点喝苏打水？我都二十一了。”  
他被西装裤紧裹着的臀部离绿色的，落满巧粉的台呢又近了些。这让Herc Hansen不舒服地皱起眉头。

Chuck是斯诺克界新兴的年轻天才球员，而且还沾着他父亲世界冠军的光芒——虽然Chuck自己更愿意称之为“阴影”——所以成为职业球手之后，聚光灯对着他们闪亮的频率也越来越高。  
Herc想念那会儿，他自己还没出名的时候的日子，现在那些围着你，询问你的心路历程或者什么培养神童的方法的乱七八糟的记者，当时还都只是些裹尿布的小屁孩儿呢。  
他儿子这一天都不在状态，不知道是因为最近比赛过多而有点儿疲劳，还是别的什么。  
——别的什么？Herc不愿意想。好吧，是的，因为行程密集，他儿子连着打了两个排名赛和一个大师赛，他们已经有段时间没滚过床单了。  
Herc希望Chuck的异常不是因为性受挫。因为，是的，他也有点儿想要。挺想的。……他妈的非常想念Chuck的屁股。

“啤酒？想得美。你待会儿还得练习。最好让我看到你正常发挥，否则今天你可别想回家睡觉。”他把一根手指伸进拉环里，尽力把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法抛掉。  
然后他儿子舔了舔嘴唇——他是故意的吗？——半张开嘴，双目圆睁，看着他。  
“你疯了吗？这都半夜了，球馆里就剩我们俩了！你那个天天蹲办公室的老相好都熄灯撤回家了，你想在这儿过夜吗？”  
“球馆也有我一半，我也知道这儿哪儿有休息的地方。”Herc喝了一口饮料，尽量保持淡定。“还有，我好像跟你强调过无数次了，第一，别叫我老家伙；第二，别管Stacker叫‘我的老相好’。”  
“哦？他不是吗？”Chuck眯起眼睛，一边嘴角危险地勾了起来。“别告诉我你没看见过他盯着你屁股发呆。”  
“什——”  
“就像你现在对我做的一样。”  
Herc猛地回过神。  
Chuck从球桌边上滑下来，走出那盏唯一的光源，走到他父亲面前，背后的灯光打在他柔软的脸颊轮廓上，眼睛闪着微光，让这孩子显得十分诱惑。  
“快点解决一下我的问题，教练。我等了一晚上了。”

Herc尽量集中自己不多的自制力让自己呆在原地。按形势发展下去，Chuck今天不可能继续训练。明天有可能也没法训练。  
但是还没等他说点儿什么，Chuck的嘴唇就贴了过来。他的舌头在Herc嘴里横冲直撞，手紧紧按住Herc的上臂，姿势里满满都是控制欲。  
这就是他的儿子，Herc想。Chuck跟年轻的自己一个德性，气焰旺盛，总是想要控制整张球桌，整场比赛。所有东西。他父亲是他的专属教练，半个经纪人，以及，情人。他把Herc牢牢攥在手里，一贯如此，而Herc心甘情愿。  
但不管怎么说，Herc才是老爹。他不客气地掐了一把Chuck深蓝色马甲裹着的腰线，后者一颤，手劲儿软了下来。他趁机夺回主动权，将他们之间的距离缩短到零。Chuck在他嘴里闷哼一声，手指忙不迭地潜进他父亲的衬衫下摆。  
“办公室有床。”Herc松开Chuck的嘴，气喘吁吁。但Chuck没放手，继续在他背上抚摸着，手掌生涩地打着圈子。  
“太远了——”他拉着Herc向后退，“去球桌。”

Herc把Chuck推挤到球桌边缘，指尖滑过深蓝色丝绸马甲直到腰线。他隔着裤子揉捏Chuck的臀部直到他开始低声呻吟，胡乱且无望地折腾他们裆部那些永远搞不定的扣子。Herc抓住Chuck的手。“裤子很贵。”他说。而Chuck笑了，任由Herc帮他释放出他们缺乏关注已久的阴茎。Herc将他握在手里的时候，Chuck颤抖着挺直了腰靠向他。  
Herc残存的一点儿理智让他很想直接给Chuck撸出来，保证他今晚还有点儿时间训练。但他的手自动拍了拍Chuck的屁股。  
“转过去。”  
Chuck趴在台球桌上，挺着腰，任由他父亲扒掉他的西裤和内裤，让它们乱糟糟地堆在脚腕那儿。他盯着Herc，期待又不耐烦。  
Herc跪下来，扒开Chuck的臀部，舌头刺进他的穴口，换来一声拔高了调的惊喘。他戳刺、舔舐，插入一根手指，反反复复来回扩张，满意地感受着Chuck渐渐松软湿滑，颤抖不已，还没被碰过几下的阴茎闪着湿润的微光，几乎抵在台球桌下粗糙的表面。  
“操，够了，停下……”Chuck呻吟，“磨蹭的老混蛋——快点操我……”  
Herc起身，速度太快以至于他有点儿眼冒金星。  
“再说一遍？”他的柱头对准Chuck的穴口磨蹭，前液弄得那儿一塌糊涂。他儿子粗重喘息着，但一言不发。  
“快点儿，”Herc俯下身去，轻轻揪起Chuck的头发，“别让Dad等成那颗蓝球*。”（blue ball：憋青了的什么玩意儿，你们懂。）他在Chuck脊椎那儿的苍白皮肤吮吻出一块紫红。  
Chuck猛地一激灵，手指扒紧了球桌。  
“Daddy。”他极其低声地念出这个单词。而单词的尾音因为Herc的骤然进入化成一声半是痛苦半是满足的呻吟。

Herc没打算慢慢操他，不是今晚。他快速地，几乎凶狠地撞上Chuck的前列腺，逼出Chuck一声声愈发破碎的呻吟。只有在这种时候，他才交出主动权，将自己完全交给Herc掌控，在他的手掌下颤抖无力。只有这时他才会喊那句。  
“Daddy……”  
Chuck几乎哭喊着，缩紧了后穴。Herc眼前一片空白。他射在Chuck身体里。Chuck的精液，很糟糕地，射在台球桌的下表面上。  
而当Chuck瘫软在台球桌面上，Herc将阴茎抽出来，俯下身将他儿子拉起来亲吻的时候，他知道，控制是双方的。Chuck也明白这点。而他们甘之如饴。  
“嘿，老家伙。”Chuck笑出酒窝，将满手绿色巧粉啪地拍到他父亲的脸上。“快点儿清理。你可不想你老相好怪你在他的台球桌上做爱吧？”  
而Herc堵住他永远出言不逊的嘴。


End file.
